battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Destroyer
The Great Destroyer is the final mission in Battlefield 3's single-player campaign. The level reveals everything about Miller's execution and Blackburn's interrogation. Also, it continues the event occurred on the first mission. Synopsis Flee the Building During the cut-scene, the two interrogators state that Solomon is actually a US asset and has been for years. The interrogators then proceed to bring Montes in the room and try to persuade Blackburn to falsely confess that it was Dima who planted the nuke in Paris and not Solomon. However, as the two men leave after receiving a call that a train has been hijacked, Blackburn looks at a poster board with a map and several pictures. As Blackburn is doing this, he also begins to hear various statements said by Agent Gordon, Al-Bashir, and several others. Blackburn then asks Montes what the time was on the train schedule at the Metropolitan Bank in Iran. Montes then states that the time was 6:02 PM on the schedule. Finally, Blackburn asks Montes if he trusts him. Montes simply replies, "Oh yeah", followed by the end of the cutscene. When the two men return from the phone call, (Agent Whistler and an armed guard), Blackburn slams Whistler's head against the table and knocks him out. The other guard then begins to strangle Montes. Blackburn rips a leg out of the table and hits the guard over the head with it, also knocking him out. As the two escape the room and go into the hallway, several guards start shooting at them. The player must smash through the window at the end of the hallway by breaking the glass. Stop the train The player then moves through alleyway and into the street. As police sirens wail in the distance, Blackburn sprints over to the fence overlooking the railroad tracks. There is one small section where there is no fencing. As the train roars by, Blackburn jumps onto the train. Despite a rough landing, he manages to hold on. The scene then cuts to a subway station, with Black crawling furiously on the roof of the train. (This is also the point where the player begins to control Blackburn in the story point of Semper Fidelis.) Blackburn then jumps feet first into a window, Blackburn encounters Solomon, wielding a .44 Magnum, which he uses to shoot at Blackburn. This causes him to slip and almost fall off the train. However, Blackburn proceeds to climb to the roof of the train. PLR operatives start shooting at him from out the windows. Blackburn moves up to the front car and busts in, only to be confronted by a guard and Solomon. Solomon initially knocks down Blackburn but Blackburn strangles the guard and then detonates the bomb located in the 2nd car, derailing the train. Sewer chase Both Solomon and Blackburn escape the burning train into the sewers. After a short chase in the sewers, including multiple engagements against PLR operatives, Blackburn finds a ladder and climbs to the surface, in the middle of New York City. The fight proceeds out on the streets of New York. Montes arrives with a stolen police car and picks Blackburn up, chasing after Solomon. After a car chase, with Blackburn shooting at the car, the police car rams into Solomon's SUV and both Montes and Black barely escape. Solomon then leaves his vehicle, and prepares to execute Blackburn. Montes tries to shoot Solomon, but is shot, causing some onlookers to run in fear. As Solomon pulls the trigger, the cylinder is empty, and him and Blackburn then get into a fight. Solomon punches Blackburn several times, and Blackburn tries to strangle Solomon with his handcuffs. Unfortunately, Solomon pins him against the police car and brutally beats him. He then walks back to the nuke, with Blackburn falling to the ground. However, just seconds before Solomon detonates the nuke, Blackburn trips Solomon and beats him to death with a brick. Blackburn then finds the nuke, and disables it, putting an end to the nuclear threat. Endgame Sometime later, Dimitri Mayakovsky is shown in his apartment, reflecting on all the events that occurred. He also reflects on his radiation poisoning from the nuke in Paris, and how he might live another 30 years, or die the next day. He also states that he has no regrets. However, by the same token says that Moscow does not view it in the same light as him. Dima then picks up a pistol and says a quote that Vladimir said, which was, "You can only die once. Make sure it is worth it." A knock is then heard at the door. The screen fades to black and the sound of Dima cocking the pistol is heard. Whether his intent is to kill himself or the person behind the door is unknown. The credits then begin to roll. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *This mission chronologically occurs only a few hours after the sixth mission Comrades. *If the player makes one mistake in any of the Quick Time events starting on the train section, Blackburn will instantly die, making the Quick Time events of this level the hardest in the game. **This mission has the most Quick-Time event sequences in the game. **The only missed quick time event that will not result in instant mission failure is at the very beginning, when Blackburn first attacks Whistler. Missing the next cue will fail the mission. *The mid-part of the mission on the train is identical to Semper Fidelis, with the exception of UMP-45 being usable as well as there being quick-time events. *Interestingly, the pistol you wield while chasing Solomon in Times Square automatically aims and it shows a different view when zoomed in. *If you press all the buttons correctly in the final Quick-Time Event sequence of the game, you can earn the Between a rock and a hard place Achievement/Trophy. Also, if you finish the mission for the first time playing the campaign, you can get the Ooh-rah! Achievement/Trophy. *After the train is destroyed, Blackburn tries to reach what looks like a AKS-74u, yet when he gets it, it becomes a SG553 instead. *In one of the walls in the room we can see various photos and maps of Paris and New York in one of them we can see briefly a photo of the dead Vladimir from the mission "Comrades". During the mission, however, the walls are blank. *When Blackburn shoots the window with the AKS-74u, holding the "Shoot" key will fire rounds from the gun. *After the player overpowers Whistler, three CIA agents will show up that you must escape by jumping out a window. However, only one of the agents will try to shoot Blackburn and Montes. **The weapon used by the agents apears to be a M16A3 but it differs from the Multiplayer one as it is missing its carring handle. **Interestingly, if the agent succeeds in killing you, Blackburn's handcuffs will fly off. **The Agent that shoots the player will never reload his weapon. *The CIA agents that try to kill Blackburn use the same voice clips as USMC Marines. You can hear this easily by hiding behind the door in the office where you started. *On the part of the mission when you're fighting Solomon, you can see Montes standing up behind the car, but he was shot by Solomon. *Missing the Quick-Time event right before Solomon is about to detonate the nuke results in him triggering the nuke and a white flash following afterwards. Walkthrough 640px ru:Великий разрушитель Category:Singleplayer Levels Category:Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Singleplayer Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Levels